Moving On
by ibolynn
Summary: Just before Relena and Heero's wedding, Relena wants to know what Duo's up to. Could it be he's planning on stealing Heero away? 1xR 2+1(one sided) ?+2


Title: Moving On: Confrontation  
Author: Ibolynn   
Pairing: 1xR 2+1(One sided) ?+2  
Rating: PG-13(That'll change later)  
Warnings: Angst. Sappy.  
Spoilers: none.  
Notes: Yay! No Relena bashing. Ok. The truth is, I really don't like Relena normally, her obsessive tendencies scare the crap outta me, but I tried to be a good girl this time. :)  
Disclaimers: Whaaaaa...? These guys still aren't mine, or I'd be making this into an episode instead of a fanfic, don'tcha think? Go 'way! :)  
  
  
Moving On: Confrontation  
  
Duo smiled weakly for a moment before pulling his mask back up; the easy, ever ready smile that graced his heart-shaped face. He stared at his reflection in the mirror, wondering if he were sane to even be here. Somehow, after years of practice, the smile even reached his eyes, even though he felt like he was dying inside. Today was the big day for his best friend, Heero Yuy. The man that he loved for the past two years, secretly, of course. Heero was marrying the Queen of the World, Relena Peacecraft. His heart ached with the thought of his love marrying another. But, Relena had won Heero's heart, not him. It was her that Heero loved completely, devotedly. Not him. Never him.  
When he had received the invitation from Heero three months ago to be his best man at his wedding, Duo nearly died of a broken heart. At first he was tempted to try and break them up, but why? He was happy that Heero was in love, even if it wasn't with him. Duo had waited too long, had never told Heero his feelings for the Perfect Soldier for several reasons. The biggest one was because Duo knew that Heero was in love with Relena Peacecraft, and he didn't want to lose his best friend because of that. So, Duo suffered in silence. So be it.  
Duo started as he heard the door closing behind him. His bright violet eyes shot open again and he whipped around, his meter long braid flying around his shoulder to snap against his tuxedoed chest as he turned to the visitor. His eyes grew wider. "Relena!" He blinked in surprise. The last person he expected to see.  
Relena smiled slightly, yet the smile didn't reach her cornflower blue eyes. Duo shifted uneasily. "What are you planning, Duo Maxwell?" Duo blinked in confusion and scratches his head. "Planning? Eh? Nani?"  
Relena walked closer. "Duo, I know that you love with Heero. I want to know what you're planning to do about it." His smile faded, and his eyes got even wider. Surprise was written across his entire face. She smirked almost maliciously. "I've always known."  
Duo shrugged, a slight smile tugging at one corner of his lips. "I'm not planning on anything, Relena. He loves you. He barely even looks at me. I've no place in his life anymore. I sincerely hope that both of you are happy. After the wedding, I'll never bother either of you again, if you so wish."  
Now it was Relena's turn to look shocked and surprised. "N-no, you're his best friend, Duo. I'd never ask that of you." She stepped forward and gently brushed her fingers against his cheek, tucking a strand of his hair behind his ear. "I hope you find someone who can love you as much as you love Heero, Duo. You deserve it so much. I never knew what a wonderful person you were before now." Duo scoffed, but before he could say anything, she continued. "W-would you consider being my friend as well, Duo?"  
Duo smiled softly and stepped forward, wrapping his arms around her, hugging her tightly, then he whispers softly into her ear. "You already are, Relena." He stepped back and brushed his thumb against her jaw. She didn't miss the sparkle of tears in his large violet ears before he moved around her and hurried out the door before she could stop him.  
Relena sighed softly, her hands clasped in front of her. She looked towards the corner, a blonde brow arching. "Are you planning on standing there all night?" A soft chuckle sounds throughout the room before an Asian teen steps into the light, bowing slightly to the Queen. "I take it you heard everything?"  
The boy smiled a genuine smile and nodded. "Aa. Perhaps the time has come, yes, Queen Relena?" His obsidian eyes flashed with desire and something else as he stared after the long haired boy. He turned and bowed again to Relena, then takes his own exit.  
Relena smiled softly, not one of malicious intent, but one full of hope and contentment. Duo really did deserve happiness, and she'd see to it that he got it, now that she knew she didn't have to fight for Heero. And maybe, just maybe, Chang WuFei was just what the longhaired ex-pilot needed.....  
  
Owari.....? tbc in part 2: The Dance! 


End file.
